List of associated production music (unofficial named tracks)
Here are all the tracks on that have no official name. Unknown Cartoon Stings 'Cartoon Sting 1' *Truars and Liars - "What do you wear, did a tree fall on some cubist piece?" *Rescission - "Pencil, watch this!" *It's a Monster - "Now how are we going to get across?" 'Cartoon Sting 2' *Reveal Novum - "David's allergic to sunrises." *Vas-A-Yop - Zorah enters. 'Cartoon Sting 3' *Glad to Be Back? - "As I was saying, if all else fails …" *Reveal Novum - "Oh my goish, these springy shoyes, they're " 'Cartoon Sting 4 *Truars and Liars - "I hearen creaks all over." *Take the Plunge - "They're all pretty bad." *No More Snow - "Hold on, how are Needle and Spongy gonna get off?" *Vas-A-Yop - "Shut the fig tree!"; "You want a chance to take a slow dance with me with your wife in bed!" '''Patrick's Staycation (Unknown Track) This track was composed by Barry Anthony. *Truars and Liars - "Hey, Paper, we're getting our tests back today!" Unknown Hawaiian Stings 'Hawaiian Sting 2' *Vas-A-Yop - "So Match most enjoys performing in front of people, right?" 'Hawaiian Sting 4' *Sweet Tooth - The results for the contest come. Unknown Sailor Stings 'Sailor's Sting 3' *Barriers and Pitfalls - Announcer explains elimination. 'Sailor's Sting 4' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "We can have an alliance of all four of us!" *Vas-A-Yop - The next day at Shōhakoku. 'Sailor's Sting 6' *Power of Three - "If you remember, good old SB ripped the tie." 'Sailor's Sting 11' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Alliance, I have a confession to make." 'Sailor's Sting 13' *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "People, stop talking!" Unknown Steel Stings All of these were stings were composed by Jeremy Wakefield. They go by various names. *The SBW is the designation that is "officially" used by the SpongeBob Wiki. *The new name refers to the updated titles that are used to distinguish them. *The HSSL name refers to the version of the track that is used in new episodes of SpongeBob; on the Internet they are clearer-sounding. Titles in mean that these tracks exist, just not on YouTube. The means that these tracks don't exist at all. In the "new name" section, refers to the track above it, and refers to the track below it. ( refers to a new kind of track that mixes elements of the former and latter tracks.) 'Steel Licks' *Take the Plunge - "Don't keep me underwater for thirty seconds!" *Lofty - Bomby runs around screaming. *Reveal Novum - Pencil's score goes so high it falls to 05. *Don't Pierce My Flesh - Firey and his speaker box complain. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Oh, er … you guys can be alternates."; "Yellow Face, stop being poisoned!" 'Arpeggiated Licks' *Glad to Be Back? - "Pen, I don't want to be out here!" *Truars and Liars - "That's it, I'm leaving!" *Take the Plunge - unknown scene *Don't Pierce My Flesh - Firey climbs up the pole. *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Needle! Pin! Spongy!" (old version) *It's a Monster - Pin complains. 'Steel Licks Gamma' *Showscape! - "Omg, there 'e is!" 'Idiot Licks' *Vomitaco - Eraser sighs in the TLC. *It's a Monster - Pencil gets charred. *Vas-A-Yop - Match storms off. 'Steel Licks Beta' *Glad to Be Back? - "Well, if thet's wot ye's think o' me, then maybe I should jus' go!" *''A Leg Up in the Race - Tennis Ball shows the negative effects of Coiny being chosen.'' *Showscape! - "I'd love to cry, but I'd sizzle!" 'Nostalgic Licks' *Sweet Tooth - "I just learned two things about Bubble." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Golf Ball beaches at the alliance. (old version) 'Steel Licks Delta' Not used yet! 'Pua Licks' *Truars and Liars - "Não!" *Rescission - "Oh noyo, Ice Cube!" *Get Digging - "Now our team consists of only two members!" (old version) *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Your fries are disgusting." (old version) 'Steel Licks Alpha' *A Leg Up in the Race - Everyone laughs at Team Another Name. 'Freezy Squid Link' *Glad to Be Back? - "I've spent three months under me mum tryin' to become proper." *To Test Love's Posterity - "You're right, it's the pooiest." *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Aw, seriously?" *Get Digging - The rest of the contestants walk away. *Vas-A-Yop - "Look what you did!" 'Steel Link Beta' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Firey tries to burn the bugs. 'Gum Link' *To Test Love's Posterity - "Only 2,300 more questions to fake an' I'll be h'out o' this wild instrument chase!" *Truars and Liars - The bell rings. *Vomitaco - Bubble marvels the barf bag and taco. *Rescission - The points "screen" gets crushed. *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil leaves. 'Steel Link Alpha' Not used yet! 'Scale Link' *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Blocky!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Golf Ball beaches at the alliance. (new version) 'Ho'omaka Link' *Hurtful! - "Sorry, Ice Cube." *Get in the Van - "Gelatin, what were you thinking!?" *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pen leaves the room. 'Steel Link Delta' Not used yet! 'Bite Link' Not used yet! 'Steel Sting' *Barriers and Pitfalls - "I killed her!" *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Don't even think about it, Eraser." 'Tickly Sting' *Truars and Liars - "No, Pen!" *Reveal Novum - "I told you earlier." *Get in the Van - "Goodbye Match, your elimination will be beneficial for our team!" (new version) *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil tosses the remote out. 'Steel Sting Delta' *Reveal Novum - "Oh no!" *Showscape! - Pencil waves. 'Laughing Sting' *A Leg Up in the Race - Everyone laughs at Snowball. *No More Snow! - Spongy hesitates. 'Steel Sting Beta' *Lofty - "Die, Coiny!" *Vas-A-Yop - "Okay, I'm done." 'Jazzy Sting' *Lofty - Coiny throws a nail at Ice Cube. *Reveal Novum - "Aww, seriously, a-ha!" 'Steel Sting Gamma' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - unknown scene (new version) *Get in the Van - "Goodbye Match, your elimination will be beneficial for our team!" (old version) 'Texas Sting' *Take the Plunge - "I can't; I have no energy left." 'Steel Sting Zeta' *Truars and Liars - "Mogu li ya byt' vashim rabom?" 'The The Sting' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Wow, Golf Ball!" (new version) 'Steel Sting Mu' *Sweet Tooth - Flower spins a ten. *Vas-A-Yop - "While you did pronounce my last name correctly ..." 'Poop Sting' *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "You need to actually kill me." 'Steel Sting Lambda' *To Test Love's Posterity - "I can't presen' Pen with this..." *Take the Plunge - Everyone runs away. 'Real Star Sting' *Take the Plunge - "Pin, wrong finger." *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "Omg, Eraser." *Get Digging - "I can't believe they just did that!" (new version) *Showscape! - "Hu-shush-ush-ush-ush." 'Edison Sting' *Truars and Liars - "Every time …" *Sweet Tooth - "Icy!" *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "What'll we do?" 'Steel Sting Alpha' Not used yet! 'Answery Sting / S. S. Omicron1' Not used yet! 'Washing Gary Sting / S. S. Omicron2' *Sweet Tooth - "And with that, the Squashy Grapes, the original losers, are now ahead at 9 to 8, and Golf Ball's chance of winning went from 5.555 repeating% to 5.882%. *Get Digging - "I can't believe they just did that!" (old version) *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "It's about time; Davids are the most annoying creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon." *Showscape! - "Please never leave me again." 'Mamae Sting / S. S. Sigma' *Sweet Tooth - "Wha?" 'Art Sting / S. S. Epsilon1' *Power of Three - "Mr. Speaker thing?" *Get in the Van - "Just like the race for the prize was so close, so was the race for elimination." 'Food Coma Sting / S. S. Epsilon2' Not used yet! 'Mingya Sting / S. S. Epsilon3' Not used yet! 'Lovely Hawaiian Sting' Not used yet! 'Penny Sting / S. S. Kappa1' *Glad to Be Back? - "Pen, come back!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Wow, Golf Ball!" (old version) *Showscape! - Firey Speaker Box falls by parachute. 'Free Patty Sting / S. S. Kappa2' *To Test Love's Posterity - "As I am very well aware of …" 'Hot Steel Sting / S. S. Iota' *Truars and Liars - "Wait, ain't'e bid ye good …" *Take the Plunge - "Oh, this is just great." *Get Digging - "Now our team consists of only two members!" (old version) 'Clarinet Sting' Not used yet! 'Tartary Sting' Not used yet! 'Carpenter Sting' Not used yet! 'Ironical Sting' Not used yet! 'Puaho'om Sting' Not used yet! '"New-style Stings"' This stings are only found in the new "Hot" style as opposed to the old version. 'Sonuva Sting' *It's a Monster - "Looks like our whole team is here."(new version) 'Fadegc Sting / S. S. Phi' *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - "BRB, I'm going to slap some sense in the Pencil-phobic version of me." 'Butandi Sting / S. S. Chi' *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - "But Pencil and I have to stick together!" (old version) 'Downer Sting / S. S. Omega' Not used yet! 'Elaborate Sting / S. S. Alpha-Alpha' Not used yet! Useful video links *SpongeBob old steel tracks *SpongeBob new steel tracks Category:Production music lists